


I hate you but I love you

by martinward (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/martinward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Grant have been in this hate relation for far too long, but how much longer can they control the tension between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you but I love you

**Author's Note:**

> With the current team and everything is pretty and wonderful, and nothing hurts.

It was dinner time, and besides the whole missions thing, someone had to make the meals and tonight the task was on Grant and Skye. Everyone else on the team knew they hated each other or at least that's what they tried to show. But was it really true? 

When Skye hears that she has to make the dinner long side with Grant, she freaks out. Jemma kept saying it was evil from all of them to put them together knowing how much they despise each other, but everyone else kept calling her silly. 

"Jemma sweetie, how blind can you be?" Hunter says. She does a shy smile and she watches Skye going to the kitchen. 

 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Ward says soon as he sees Skye.

"I hope you realize I'm here against my will." 

"Because you can't handle looking at my beautiful face." Even though Skye had nothing but rude things to say, Ward found it amusing to tease her all the time. He knew how much she hated him, or at least she tried to pretend he did, and he knew his feelings as well, and between fights he ended up finding it funny, so he decides to take advantage of it. 

"Please shut up and let's make this." 

Unlike what some may think, the kitchen isn't that big, so they have to stay really close to each other most of the time which makes Skye even more frustrated about being there in the first place. 

 _Because it isn't enough having to share this whole place with him, I now get put here in this really small kitchen with this bastard._ Skye thinks as she tries to move but she touches Ward's arm. She didn't used to hate him at first, in fact she found it funny trying to "break him", he was her SO, and she had fun, but he was so rude to her she started to dislike him more and more each time. Until May became her SO and she left Ward for good. It has been a few months ever since that happened, and they never had a nice conversation ever again. 

"Would you mind passing me that knife?" She says.

"So you can stab me?" He jokes and she rolls her eyes.

"Now please."

"The magic word." He replies and he hands her the knife. 

Ward remembers when Skye decided that May should be her SO. He felt hurt and upset, although he couldn't understand why. Why was he feeling upset that he was no longer her S.O? Or perhaps because he no longer had an excuse to be around her more often. But in the end, he had no one else to blame but himself, if he didn't acted stupid trying to avoid his real feelings, she wouldn't hate him so much. 

 

"Someone should close that door." Hunter says. 

Bobbi rolls her eyes when she hears his comment. 

"What? I don't want to witness what may happen soon." He adds. 

"Then leave. In fact, we should all leave and let them be, I'm sure we will hear something if they try to kill each other." Jemma says.

"Or something else..." Hunter replies.

"Hunter!" As Bobbi says it, Coulson joins them.

"What's going on?" 

"Uh, Skye and Ward, together, making dinner." Fitz answers.

"Oh dear lord." 

Everyone leaves that room and goes somewhere else, hoping that soon they would at least have some dinner. But before leaving, Coulson goes to the kitchen.

"Everything all right here?" Both Skye and Grant turn around.

"Yes Sir." They say at the same time.

"Good. Smells nice already." Coulson says and he leaves, but first he closes the door.

 

"They are probably talking about us outside." Ward says.

"Why would they? It's not like we are going to kill each other." Skye replies. "Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind." She adds. And Ward laughs. He likes how serious she takes the whole hating ward situation, how hard she tries to make everyone else believe she truly hates him. 

Ward needs to reach some bottle but for that he needs to stand right in front of Skye. He knows it will upset her, so he goes there.

"Couldn't you ask?" She asks. As he she watches him stretching to reach the bottle. As he does so, his shirt gets a bit up and she can see a bit of his abs, also she notices how strong and big his arms are. She sighs and Grant can't help but notice that. In hopes to make her feel even more uncomfortable, he places his hand next next to her and he stretches a bit more and she can't help but to stare. Both bodies are really close to each other and Skye is starting to get nervous.  

 "Do you mind?" She says and she touches his chest in hopes to push him away but she just stays with her hand there. 

He finally grabs the bottle and he rests his muscles but he doesn't moves, standing still really close to her and he notices she hasn't removed her hand yet. She stares at him and suddenly she realizes all those feelings she has been pushing aside. The truth is, she wants to hate him, she wants to be mad at him, to shout, to hurt him, to beat the crap of out him, but only because she likes him. In fact she thinks she has fallen in love with him, and that started when he was still her SO, and she was scared and she didn't wanted to admit it so she decided to change, maybe with May she could avoid him and keep pushing away her true feelings. And the fact he acted so rude, made her feel like she should hate him, not love him. 

"What's wrong?" He asks and with a little smirk. He had to admit, he liked to be that close to her.

"I... I... Dinner. We need to continue making dinner." She replies and she steps aside, leaving him standing there.

Soon dinner is over and they don't talk to each other during the rest of the time. She felt it, he felt it. And there was no denying it now. Both felt like if someone talked, it wasn't going to end well or one of them would end up admitting something they were not ready for. 

 

At the dinner table everyone serves themselves quietly. Hunter is desperate to make some sort of comment but one look at Bobbi is enough to know he should stay quiet. So he just hopes that at least someone else decides to say something.

Skye and Grant however, keep exchanging looks which makes everyone else at the table wonder. Those weren't looks of someone who hates the other, those were looks of doubt, tension and shame. Everyone tries to make small talk and chit chat about dumb things, anything at all to avoid the Skye and Ward subject. However, someone in the table can't keep it to himself. The more stares shared between Skye and Grant, the more Hunter wants to say something.

"Just get a room." He says. Bobbi looks extremely mad at him. "What? Am I the only one thinking this?"

Grant doesn't make any comment and he continues to finish his meal. Skye however, desperately wants a place to hide. She can feel her cheeks burning up and she knows Hunter's comments affected her, deep. Coulson quickly changes the subject so the rest of the meal can end on good terms. After dinner ends, everyone helps and Hunter approaches Ward.

"I'm sorry mate. That was uncalled for. But if you like her, go for it." Grant doesn't replies. He just keeps it to himself and he spends the next minutes thinking about what Hunter said. Maybe he was right and maybe he had to do something. However after everything is settled, he goes to his room. Maybe he should wait, it was clear what happened in that kitchen and pretty much got the confirmation that Skye is hiding her feelings but he isn't sure of what he should do.

Everyone was already in bed. It was nearly 1am and Ward couldn't stop thinking about Skye. On the opposite room, Skye was also still wide awake. She kept repeating the kitchen scene over and over again on her head. She couldn't let it go, so she decides it's time to end it. She gets up, and she tries her best to not make too much noise. She didn't needed to walk that much since her room was really really close to Ward's room, maybe even too close. she knocks on the door, not too loud since she doesn't wants to wake up anyone else, or be the talk of the next day. But she didn't needed either, Ward was awake and he heard it perfectly.

"Skye?" He opens the door and he looks confused. "What are you doing?" He asks and he moves his hand making sign that it's okay for her to get in and then he proceeds to closing the door and make sure no one saw them.

 "I can't stop thinking about the kitchen thing."

"I mean, dinner was very good indeed, but why lose sleep because of that?" He replies.

"Ward. Stop doing that. I'm serious." She says, and it's not only until she finishes her sentence that she notices Ward is only in his boxers. The image of him in his black shirt and those amazing jeans are now completely gone from her mind. All she is, is pretty much naked Ward. 

Ward notices she's staring. And then he also realizes, he should have put some pants on maybe.

"Oh sorry. I'm not really used to receive visits at this time." He says and he puts on some sweatpants which make him look even hotter, is that's even possible. Skye thinks.

"Thing is." She says trying to get distracted. "I want to hate you, but I love you." 

Ward gets blown away. He was expecting her to say something, but not to admit to him that she loves him just like that. He wasn't prepared and now he feels like he was shot and he's about to lose his senses without knowing what to do. In fact, he knows what he must do, he must tell her how he feels. How he loves her back. But question is, can he do that?

"Ward? Say something." She almost shouts. Then she has to remember it's probably already past 1am and she doesn't wants to wake up anyone.

"I love you too." He manages to say. "And that's why I was so rude, because I was getting feelings and we are not supposed to catch feelings and It was my way of pushing you away. But I would never thought you would even think about hating me." He says. He's ready to keep talking but that's not what Skye wants. They could spend all night together talking and discussing about how both pushed the other way and how much they care for each other and how sorry they are, but she already knows that. And she has waited all this time, and she wants more, she wants something else.

"Shut up and kiss me" she says and so he does. He grabs her by her waist and he takes her immediately to his bed. She desperately tries to remove his sweatpants leaving him again, only with his boxers on. Between kisses they take each others clothes.

And they make sweet love all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes you might find. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
